Check Mate
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Canon / One-shoot / Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Temari memang sangat keras kepala. Dari masih menyandang marga Rei sampai berganti menjadi Nara, wanita itu memang tetap tidak berubah sama sekali. Watak kerasnya bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi, meskipun sekarang dia sudah berstatus menjadi seorang ibu. / "Untuk jaga-jaga kalau saja kau menerkamku saat aku tertidur pulas." / RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning : Canon, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc.**

**Genre : Humor (maybe), Romance  
**

******Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

**_•｡ ⌒ _****... ********_Check Mate_** **...** ⌒ ｡•  


**.**

******By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Temari memang sangat keras kepala. Dari masih menyandang marga Rei sampai berganti menjadi Nara, wanita itu memang tetap tidak berubah sama sekali. Watak kerasnya bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi, meskipun sekarang dia sudah berstatus menjadi seorang ibu.

Dari yang tidak mau mengalah, menjadi ingin menang sendiri. Membuat otak jenius milik Shikamaru menjadi berputar-putar tidak jelas. Semua bermula dari keinginan wanita _blonde_ itu yang sangat ingin mengalahkan Shikamaru dalam permainan shogi, padahal dia sendiri pun paham betul betapa suaminya yang sangat pemalas itu adalah master dalam permainan tersebut. Tapi memang pada dasarnya dia sangat membenci kekalahan, maka tekad kuat untuk dapat mengungguli pria itu dalam bermain shogi, menjadi pilihan utamanya.

Temari bahkan mengambil tindakan tegas pada sang suami dengan melarang pria berambut hitam sebahu itu untuk tidak menyentuh dirinya sampai dia berhasil mengalahkan pria itu—setidaknya seri. Dan larangan ekstrim itu sukses membuat seorang Shikamaru Nara mengganti kata favoritnya menjadi '_menyebalkan_.' Dan permainan gila yang dibuat oleh Temari sudah berjalan hampir lima bulan; setiap malam, ketika Himari yang baru berusia tiga bulan tengah terlelap, Temari akan menarik Shikamaru ke ruang tamu dan memaksa pria itu untuk melayaninya.

Sudah beberapa kali Shikamaru berpura-pura mengalah. Tapi memang pada dasarnya wanita semampai itu juga memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, membuatnya harus rela menerima pukulan di kepalanya, dengan bentakan wanita itu. "Kau melakukannya dengan maksud mentertawakanku, kan?"

Ah, Shikamaru benci mengakui mengapa dia bisa sangat menggilai wanita sekasar Temari, dan bahkan menjadikannya sebagai pendamping sehidup sematinya. Merepotkan memang, tapi hati memang tidak bisa berpaling.

"Hei, pemalas," panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Dia menghela nafas sambil mematikan rokoknya, lalu menatap malas pada sosok Temari yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya sambil menenteng papan shogi—ah, seperti biasanya.

Dengan sepasang _grey_-nya yang menatap sayu pada gerak tangan Temari yang meletakkan papan shogi di meja dan mengatur bidak-bidaknya, ia berkata dengan malas. "Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus keras kepala begini? Aku sudah bosan, Temari."

_Teal_ Temari mendelik, tanda bibir mungilnya akan segera mengeluarkan suara yang merepotkan. "Kau yang bosan, tapi aku tidak." _Tuh, kan?_

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas, lalu menguap lebar, dan menatap malas pada Temari yang telah selesai menyusun bidak-bidak shogi. "Kalau aku tidak berpura-pura mengalah, kita tidak akan bisa mengakhiri permainan ini, Temari,"keluhnya lagi.

Tapi Temari terlihat tidak perduli. Dengan ujung dagunya, dia memerintahkan Shikamaru untuk segera bermain. Dan pria itu hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati. Sampai sebuah pekikan kecil dari bibir Temari sukses membuatnya kaget.

"Ada apa? Ini hampir tengah malam, nanti Himari terbangun."

"Aku lupa mengangkat jemuran." Temari buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari ke dapur.

Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan, lalu membaringkan diri di _tatam_i sambil menunggu Temari selesai dengan urusan rumah tangganya. Sampai sebuah ide mendatangi otak jeniusnya. Dia tersenyum puas sambil duduk, dan mulai menjadi tidak sabar untuk menatap wajah Temari yang duduk di hadapannya.

Tiga puluh lima menit berlalu, Shikamaru hampir saja terperangkap dalam alam mimpi kalau saja sebuah jitakan tidak menghampiri kepalanya. Dia bangun dengan wajah muram. Dulu, sebelum Temari tidak terobsesi untuk mengalahkan dirinya dalam bermain shogi, wanita itu tidak pernah membangunkan dirinya menggunakan jitakan, hanya sebuah teriakan. Ya, hanya sebuah teriakan, bukan sebuah kecupan atau bisikan sayang, atau apalah itu. Tapi setidaknya, itu lebih baik dari rasa berdenyut-denyut di kepalanya.

"Sekarang kita mulai," tegas Temari.

Shikamaru menguap sebelum melayangkan tatapan malasnya pada Temari. "Tunggu," katanya pelan. "Mulai malam ini, bagi yang kalah, dia harus melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya."

Wajah Temari menjadi kaget bukan main, lalu memerah sedikit. "Ma-mana bisa begitu!" bentaknya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kau tidak setuju, maka permainan ini berakhir sampai disini," katanya malas.

Temari mendecih sambil menatap tajam pada Shikamaru. "Licik," komentarnya datar.

Shikamaru hanya menguap.

Temari menggemeletukkan giginya. "Baiklah," ujarnya kesal. "Aku yakin, malam ini pasti bisa mengalahkanmu."

Mendengar keyakinan dari kata-kata Temari, membuat Shikamaru hanya mampu menyembunyikan kegirangannya di dalam hati, serta seringai kemenanganya. Asal kau tahu, Temari, selama ini suamimu itu hanya mengulur-ngulur waktu untuk membuatmu sedikit merasa hebat karena bisa membuatnya sedikit kewalahan melawanmu. Padahal fakta sebenarnya, suamimu itu mampu mengalahkanmu hanya dalam tiga langkah permainan awal.

**##**

"_Check mate_."

Temari terperangah. "Ti-tidak, ke-kenapa bisa? Kita bahkan baru saja mulai," ungkapnya tidak percaya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Inilah kenyataannya, Temari," katanya pelan.

Temari terdiam pasrah. Ternyata selama ini kemampuan bermain shogi-nya sama sekali belum seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru. Wajahnya kecewa. "Baiklah, aku kalah. Aku akan mengakhiri permainan ini," ujarnya lesu.

Shikamaru terdiam. Dia benci melihat keadaan wanita itu. "Temari," panggilnya datar. "Sebenarnya kau menganggap apa diriku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Temari gusar, dia mulai merasa tidak enak dengan aura dari Shikamaru.

"Suami atau lawan?"

Temari terperanjat. "A-apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

"Suami atau lawan?" ulang Shikamaru, kali ini dengan lebih tegas dan tuntutan.

Temari meneguk ludahnya. "Suami," jawabnya pelan. Ya, sudah tentu dia akan menjawab begitu pada pria yang dua tahun lalu mengikrar-kan janji suci dengannya, dan juga pria yang telah membuatnya melahirkan sosok Himari. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Kau menganggapku sebagai suami, tapi kau selalu ingin merasa unggul dariku, dan merasa sangat frustasi kalau seandainya kau kalah dariku," jelas Shikamaru. "Sikapmu sama saja dengan memperlakukan diriku seperti lawanmu."

Temari tertohok.

"Kalau kau menganggapku suami, kau pasti tidak akan merasa iri padaku. Kau pasti merasa senang karena memiliki seorang suami yang mampu melindungimu." Shikamaru memberi jeda. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak mendapati itu dari dirimu. Kau seperti tidak menyadari makna dari pernikahan kita, padahal kita sudah memiliki Himari."

Dan Temari lebih merasa tertohok. Dia menunduk, lalu berkata dengan nada yang sangat menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."

Tersungging sebuah senyum tipis di wajah Shikamaru. Padahal dia hanya merangkai sedikit kata-kata, ternyata mampu membuat wanita keras kepala itu luluh. Dia mulai nyengir sambil duduk di sebelah Temari dan mengelus helai _blonde_-nya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan semuanya," ujarnya pelan sambil mengecup lembuat bibir Temari.

**##**

Shikamaru terduduk frustasi di hadapan Temari yang tengah melayangkan tatapan '_maafkan aku_' pada dirinya.

"Sebenarnya kau pakai berapa lapis pakaian, sih?"

"Aku tidak ingat, tapi aku menyembunyikannya dengan jutsu baru yang kupelajari dari Kankuro. Sebenarnya sekarang tubuhku gemuk sekali," jelas Temari lirih.

Shikamaru merutuk. Ia kembali mendekati Temari dan membuka _kimono_ wanita itu. "Lagi?" desahnya malas. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari _obi_ Temari, lalu menatap tumpukan _kimono-kimono_ yang ada di sebelah kiri Temari. "Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengenakan _kimono_ sampai berlapis-lapis begini?" tanyanya akhirnya dengan nada yang sangat memelas.

"Untuk jaga-jaga kalau saja kau menerkamku saat aku tertidur pulas," jawab Temari kalem.

Dan Shikamaru, dia hanya cengo sebelum akhirnya tepar di tempat. _Sebenarnya, kau istriku atau bukan, Temari?_ pekiknya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Owari]**

* * *

**Hai-hai semuanya...  
**

**Lene balik dengan One-shoot canon ST.**

**Ehm, gimana menurut kalian?**

**Homurnya enggak kerasa ya? Maaf ya...**

**Terus juga, judul sama alur kok rada hang ya... Ah, author nya emang lagi setres...**

**but...**

**Jangan lupa kalau habis baca, riview ya...**

**Beritahu Lene bagaimana kalian menilai fic ini...  
**

**Arigatou.**

**.**

**Salam Author yang lagi frustasi.**


End file.
